Crystal Heart
by Danimar45
Summary: -Juvia-menciono a lo que la maga de agua se tensó-tengo un corazón frágil, qué requiere cuidados y amor, poseo un corazón de cristal, qué de apoco se está desmoronando, se está rompiendo en mil pedazos,por eso te pido que me digas con total sinceridad si en realidad no me quieres-


**¡Hi mina-san!**

 **Advertencia:** Este one-shot contiene **Lyvia (LyonXJuvia)** si no te gusta esta pareja les agradecería que salieran de este one-shot y se ahorrasen sus comentarios ofensivos.

También puede haber **Ooc** , debido a que he necesitado cambiar un poco las personalidades de uno que otro personaje.

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Crystal Heart**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Disclairme: El manga/anime de Fairy Tail es creación del gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

La chica de rubia cabellera giro su cabeza incontables veces asegurándose a toda costa que no había nadie en la habitación, cerró la ventana con seguro y corrió las cortinas reviso el baño y sin rastros de haber alguien más que ella y la peli azul en la casa de esta, se dispuso a dar comienzo a la conversación.

 **-Lucy-san ¿tiene lo que Juvia le pidió?** -ante la rápida pregunta de la mujer del agua la rubia suspiro

 **-Si, lo tengo listo, tal y como lo habías pedido** -Respondió con desgana la maga de espíritus celestiales

Después de eso le entrego a Juvia una bolsa con 2 libros, poco después de esto la maga de agua agradeció y se fue de muy buen ánimo . . .

 **-No puedo creer en el lió que me he metido** -volvió a suspirar la rubia

- **Si Gray se entera me congelara viva** -dijo para sí y comenzó a recordar cómo se había metido en el gran lió en el que ahora se encontraba

 **¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ [Flash Back] ¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

Para ella era un día normal, tan solo con la mínima diferencia de que Natsu no se encontraba en su casa ese día debido a que quiso ir a pasear un rato estaba relajándose y pensando que escribir en la siguiente carta para su difunta madre que aunque ya estaba fallecida sentía que ella podía leer sus cartas, y así comenzó a hacer que la pluma danzara libremente sobre la hoja en blanco dando a su resultado final una hermosa carta, la guardo con cuidado y poco después se estiro un poco.

Después de varias horas se dirigió al gremio, en donde todo era como de costumbre: Ruidos, peleas, objetos volando y pegándole a miembros del gremio provocando que las pequeñas peleas aumentaran el número de sus integrantes con demasiada facilidad.

Por su parte Lucy estaba sentada como de costumbre en la barra del gremio conversando amenamente con Mirajane y las demás chicas del gremio , pero, sintió que alguien la observaba de lejos ante eso volteo lentamente dándose cuenta que quien la observaba con tanta vigilancia no era nada más ni nada menos que Juvia. Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, qué estaría pensando aquella maga de agua para que la mirase con tan poco sigilo, en fin, qué más daba prefirió mantener alejados esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Al volver a casa fio su vista en la ventana, después en la habitación, buscó por toda la casa y no había rastros de Natsu o Happy, suspiro decepcionada ante la inminente soledad.

Ya era tarde y estaba tratando de dormir, pero ese día tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza por lo que no lograba dormir tranquila.

 **-toc-toc-toc-** Escucho que tocaban a su puerta

Se levantó a ver quién tocaba su puerta a altas horas de la noche, pero antes de llegar siquiera a acercarse al objeto escucho la voz de Juvia

 **-Lucy-san dejaría pasar a Juvia por favor** -Lucy aunque sorprendida le permitió entrar sorprendiéndose aún más al ver que traía consigo 4 cajas selladas con cinta adhesiva

 **-Juvia que son esas cajas-** Pregunto absorta y un tanto desubicada

 **-Lucy-san ¿recuerda cuando visito el cuarto de juvia y le gusto los peluches que Juvia cose?-** pregunto la peli azul

 **-Si-** murmuro desconcertada la rubia

 **-Juvia cosió muchos, también hizo esponjas y muchos artículos más para Lucy-san –**

 **-¿N-no debiste molestarte juvia?** \- Impactada la rubia empezó a imaginar quien sería el peluche

 **-Podría hacerle un favor a Juvia-** a la rubia se le reveló una gota de sudor por la cien

Definitivamente esta mujer le pediría algo que le traería problemas

 **-S-si dime que es Juvia-** tartamudeo Lucy

 **-Podría escribir historias de Gray-sama y Juvia juntos-** menciono un tanto sonrojada la peli azul

Definitivamente le pidió algo descabellado, pero aun así sabía que si no aceptaba Juvia le seguiría trayendo montones de esas cajas con contenido que hasta el momento desconocía, pero para ahorrarse problemas decidió aceptar

 **-Está bien Juvia, escribiré lo que quieras-** Suspiro con pesadez

 **-Juvia quiere que escriba un libro con aventuras de Gray-sama y Juvia –** dio con ojos brillantes la peli azul

- **Esta bien, para cuando lo quieres…. –** menciono un tanto nerviosa la rubia

 **-Juvia cree que sería apropiado dentro de cuatro días-** sonrió Juvia

 **-Cómo quieres que lo titule…..-** pregunto de nuevo Lucy

 **-Juvia cree que no necesita título-**

 **-Está bien, tan solo es ¿un libro verdad?-** La peli azul asintió vigorosamente

 **-Bien Juvia lo tendré dentro de cuatro días –** Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa

Cuando la mujer del agua se marchó aprovecho para abrir las cajas, descubriendo así su contenido,Natsu, se dio una palmada en la frente Juvia no tendría remedio pero mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sonrió maliciosamente le jugaría una pequeña venganza, pero eso esperaría un poco En ese momento decidió esconder las cajas en un lugar apartado y donde ni Natsu ni Happy lograran encontrarlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En los primeros 2 días la rubia comenzó a escribir por horas, así que su presencia en el gremio se veía disminuida, aun así Natsu la visitaba con normalidad, logró avanzar gran cantidad del libro.

Al tercer día términos el libro, lo adecuó y metió dentro de una bolsa, pero aún le quedaba espacio en la bolsa y también su venganza, viendo que aun tenía tiempo continuo escribiendo un nuevo libro pero esta vez haría que Juvia sintiera lo que ella sintió al ver el contenido de aquellas cajas de cartón ya escondidas por algún lugar de su hogar

 **¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ [End Flash Back] ¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

Sonrió con cansancio y miro hacia la puerta Juvia no había notado que no llevaba solo un libro, pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta lo que le esperaba.

Fue a tomar un baño que la relajara por el estrés acumulado por escribir tanto, después se acostó en su cama y callo entre los brazos de Morfeo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar a su habitación, Juvia sonrió Lucy no había escrito un libro si no 2,estaba tan feliz que podría inclusive gritar, tras sacar los libro los deposito en la cama, se arrodillo y recargo sus brazos sobre el colchón, mirando que uno de los libros tenia nombre se emocionó aún más el nombre del libro es **"Crystal Heart"** ,suspiro, ya imaginaba la cantidad de romance y drama que podría haber en él, con sumo cuidado se levantó y guardo el libro en un estante cercano, y abrió el cual no tenía nombre comenzando a leerlo emocionada.

Paso horas leyendo, volteó a ver la mesita de noche junto a su cama y observo que eran las 8:00 de la noche, y pensó en darle un regalo tanto a Lucy como a su querido Gray-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la cocina comenzó a preparar galletas para Lucy y unos chocolates para Gray, más al terminar se dio cuenta del desastre que tenía, sonrió y envolvió los chocolates con sumo cuidado, al igual que las galletas con diferentes formas, las dejo en un estante alto y se dedicó a limpiar. 11:00 de la noche, estaba muy cansada, se daría un baño y dormiría; llevaría el libro al gremio y reanudaría su lectura en la biblioteca del gremio.

Así la peli azul se recostó en su cama entrando al magnifico mundo de los sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el gremio al día siguiente se visualizaba a los miembros en total silencio a Lucy a punto de reírse, a una Juvia realmente molesta y sonrojada, a Gray realmente sorprendido pero sonriendo y a Lyon sonrojado a mas no poder, la situación no podía ser más cómica,pero para no perdernos volveremos a los hechos anteriores.

Cuando Juvia se dirigía al gremio llevaba consigo el libro y los regalos, al llegar le dio a Lucy las galletas, poco después buscaba a gray con la mirada pocos segundos después lo vio entrando con un extraño, pero ¿Gray estaba un poco más alto?, sin darle rodeos al asunto Juvia se acercó ante los dos chicos y le entrego los chocolates a Gray, o eso pensaba.

Tanto Lyon como Gray se sentían culpables de la vergüenza de la pobre Juvia, él día anterior hicieron una apuesta, a lo que se tinturaron el pelo de los colores contrarios, en resumen:

Gray se tinturo el cabello de blanco y Lyon de negro.

Lo que provoco la confusión en Juvia, sin embargo cuando explicaban la situación, todo el gremio les prestó atención llegando a la actual situación, Lucy sin poder soportar más la risa soltó una carcajada poco después el gremio entero la acompaño en la risa, esto no provoco nada bueno, Juvia se molestó **"obligo"** literalmente a los implicados a que la siguieran para hablar con un poco más de privacidad.

 **-Lucy-san no debería reírse de Juvia, esto es realmente vergonzoso-** menciono con evidente molestia en su voz

 **-Lyon-san lo siento mucho pero a quien Juvia quiere es a Gray-sama-** solo esas palabras le quitaron la sonrisa a los 3.

Gray, ya no sabía qué hacer para decirle que no la ama ni amara.

Lyon ya sabía lo que ella diría pero eso no igualaba a que de todas maneras dolía mucho.

 **-Si quiere podría ser amigo de Juvia** –ante la aclaración de la peli azul negó suavemente y se fue a pasos largos

Lucy al oír lo dijo por Juvia perdió la sonrisa de su rostro - **Juvia-** dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la maga de agua- **No ofrezcas amistad a quien quiere amor-** menciono y se retiro Juvia quedo en shock ante las palabras de la rubia, y fue entonces que comenzó a analizar con mucho cuidado las cosas miro a Gray y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, soltó el libro que tenía entre sus brazos y desapareció de la vista de Gray

 **-Crees que por fin comprendió-** menciono viendo hacia una esquina donde se encontraba la joven rubia

 **-Quizás, solo hay que esperar-** respondió calmada y recogiendo el libro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lyon estaba sentado debajo de un gran árbol, la noche estaba llegando y comenzaba a hacer frió, más el mago de hielo no podía pensar en nada más que en el rechazo de aquella peli azul, en concreto ya no soportaba la idea de volver a ser rechazado, tal vez la mejor solución era rendirse, olvidarle y empezar de nuevo, pero no era tan fácil de hacer como decirlo, sintió una lagrima deslizándose por sus mejillas,dolía,dolía demasiado, quizás ni si quiera podría tan solo soportar la idea de olvidarle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia corrió por muchas calles buscando al mago de hielo por todas partes, pero fuera donde fuera no lograba localizarlo en ningún lado y estaba oscureciendo, su último recurso era el parque.

Llego jadeando de lo cansada que estaba de correr, pero ahí estaba el sentado debajo de ese gran árbol; ya no importaba todo lo que había pasado buscándolo esa angustia que sentía en su corazón se iba acabando al verlo ahí

- **Lyon-san ¡Disculpe lo que le dijo Juvia!-** menciono con tristeza la peli azul Pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuándo meno se dio cuenta estaba atrapada en los cálidos brazos de Lyon

 **-Por más que quiera dejarte ir, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo porque te amo-** murmuro cerca de su oído **-por más que lo intente no podré hacerlo, es demasiado doloroso-**

 **-Juvia-** menciono a lo que la maga de agua se tensó **-tengo un corazón frágil, qué requiere cuidados y amor, poseo un corazón de cristal, qué de apoco se está desmoronando, se está rompiendo en mil pedazos,por eso te pido que me digas con total sinceridad si en realidad no me quieres-**

 **-Lyon-san yo…-** no pudo continuar porque sintió el dedo de el mago de hielo sobre sus labios.

- **Perdóname, no debí preguntarte esto, después de todo se cuál es la respuesta-** murmuro débilmente y su mirada estaba en dirección al suelo

 **-Lyon** -llamo la joven haciendo sobresaltar al mago ya que por primera vez su nombre no llevaba un honorifico

 **-Tuve que estar cerca de perder algo para darme cuenta de quién es la persona a quien quiero** – Lyon no paro de sorprenderse aún más ¡Juvia no estaba hablando en tercera persona!

 **-Por eso podría darle a Juvia otra oportunidad para amarlo, y curar las heridas que Juvia le ha causado-**

 **-Con gusto te dejare sanar mi frágil corazón de cristal –** respondió Lyon

Después ambos se fundieron en un beso que para ellos significaba un nuevo comienzo .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar a casa Juvia fue inmediatamente a buscar el libro, pensaba en devolverlo a la autora, ya no tenía sentido tener un libro que trataba de la persona a quien creyó amar, sin embargo le echaría una ojeada

 **"Crystal Heart"**

Para su mayor sorpresa el libro no trataba de una historia de ella con Gray, era de Lyon ….tras terminar el libro leyó la pequeña nota que se situaba al final de una hoja completamente en blanco, sonrió ante la nota, quien pensaría que esa broma ahora fuera real, atesoraría como un diamante ese libro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios meses tanto Juvia como Lyon "quien recupero su color original de pelo, al igual que gray"; comenzaron a verse más seguido y salir en varias ocasiones; se divertían y creaban muchos recuerdos.

Pero definitivamente el mejor de todos era el de cuando Lyon le pidió matrimonio.

Poco después se casaron y estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, ella estaba en peligro.

Con el tiempo se enteraron de que no era una niña sino 2, tendrían gemelas, estaban felices por ello, pero la felicidad no era duradera.

Juvia tenía su vida en peligro, durante el parto las cosas se complicaron y ella podría morir, y lo único que él podía hacer era quedarse en una sala de espera paseándose de un lado a otro como si de un león enjaulado se tratase.

Pero nadie podía comprender el dolor que sentía su alma, la frustración de no poder ayudar a la mujer que ama, se sentía fatal, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada para salvarla tan solo le quedaba esperar a que las cosas salieran bien.

Pasaron segundos.

Varios minutos.

Horas.

La aguja del reloj se movía hábilmente sin retroceder ni parar, no sucedía absolutamente nada, la angustia crecía, la duda, el dolor, la agonía, le destrozaba poco a poco el auto control que trataba de tener…. Seguían pasando las horas, hasta que por fin obtuvo noticias de su ser amado que ahora no eran dos, de ahora en adelante eran cuatro y eso a pesar del agobio que aun sentía no podía opacar la felicidad de ver a su nueva familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los años pasaron volando, las gemelas eran la viva imagen de sus padres, aunque como todo niño eran inquietas y traviesas no había quien las frenase en sus inmensas aventuras, por suerte no eran las únicas, los demás miembros del gremio también habían tenido hijos, para la suerte de **Mitzu** y **Mío**.

Pero eso no era todo, aun les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

El albino abrazo a su esposa, sonriendo amplia mente debido a sus dos más grandes tesoros aparte de su esposa, sus dos pequeños ángeles.

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **PD:** Intente sobrepasar las 3000 palabras pero lastimosamente no lo logre * **senpai***

 **PD2:** Ni siquiera ando enamorada,así que si salio un poco meloso les juro que no se como quedo asi,lo mio es el drama no el romance xD

 **¿Tomatazos? ¿Criticas? ¿Elogios? ¿Reviews? Bienvenidos sean**


End file.
